The crush
by CatLover666
Summary: Brendon and jon are best friends, they have bean best friends there whole life, then something happens in the locker room that brendon has never seen before, it involves Dallon, that's all I'm saying, just read the story. I may continue, not shore yet, its my first fan fic, so sorry if its bad :p


Yesterday was the hardest day of my life, after 17 years of never having a crush, I finaly got one, and mabye even a partner.

Earlier that day..

"So jon, did you hear about the new kid?" The only reason I'm bringing this up is because jon is gay, and so am I, but nobody knows what, I have never had the guts to tell anybody that, not even my parents, or jon, but I no he's going to figure it out sometime, and that new kid is soooooooooo hot.

"Um, ya, I think his name is rallon, wait, no, dallon, he's kinda cute"

"Um, ya whatever you say, I'm not gay so"

"Sometimes you act like it, like a couple weeks ago we went through my old photo album and you said my great grandfather was hot, then your face got all red."

"That was um, just an accident?.." He's going to figure it out, and its not helping that all I can smell is sweat and dirty feet, mostly because were in the dressing room getting ready for track day, we are the last ones in here, and I'm half naked.

"Admit it, also hurry up, we will continue this discussion after gym, beat you there, pianist,"

"Don't call me that, also at least wait till my shirts on!"

"Watever"

After gym

"So, bout that new kid.." Jon said with a laugh, everyone is in the changing room, even the new kid, and all of my bullies to, so I gave him a nasty look. "His name is dallon, he plays bass and guitar, has a nice voice to, I asked him if he wanted to join panic, he said mabye and I told him to meet at your house 5:05 and to bring his stuff so we could play and get to no eachother, that's ok right, beebo?"

"You didnt, my moms going to be soo mad!" I acutely screamed this, and the nastiest kid in our class came over to our corner, cracking his neck and nuckles.

"Ohhh, is your poor mommy gonna be mad when I brake your ugly neck?!" His name is Archer, he's always had something against me, and has broken many of my bones, actually that's a ly, only my anchle pushing me off the high school stage, then he jumped on me and his ass landed on my face and the rest of his wait landed on my foot, braking it even more.

Then that new kid came over, a frown on his face, he's even taller then I thought, then what came to my amazement is that he took his gyent wet hands and slappt archer in the face, then archer started crying and ran out of the dressing room with a red handprint on his face, his group of friends followed.

"Hey, you ok?" he said wile looking down at me.

"Um, ya, he never touched me, you must be Dallon?" He was wearing nothing except the towel rapped around his waist, slowly sliding down his tall wet body. After a couple minutes of him and Jon talking it was to the point you could easily see to much of his crotch, and I noticed jon kept looking at it too, I'm surprised Dallon didn't notice, or he did and just didnt say anything, then jon left and it was just me and him.

"So, what's your name again?"

"Brendon, and thanks for doing that to Archer earlier," his towel was even lower now, and it began to show hair. He didnt even fix his towel, and I didn't want to be rude and say 'oh hey your towels falling off but at least your hot', so I left it alone.

"Oh that's fine, so, I heard you say your moms gonna be mad, so maby I won't go, well hang another time if that's fine." As he said this he walked over and grabbed his clothes from his locker, even though it was on the top he actuly had to lean down, he was sooo tall, and the towel slid even farther down, then he stretched up to get his arms through his shirt and the towel fell to the floor, revealing his naked body. My mouth opened. It wasn't helping that he needed to finnish getting his shirt on to cover up, but even when he could he didn't, he just proceeded to get dressed, in no hurry at all.

Then he put his dirty clothes and his towel in his bag.

But right before he left he looked at me till we made eye contact, and made a nice long hard wink...


End file.
